Pick ups (Nanobots)
Pick ups are objects in the game Nanobots that aid the human piloted nanobot in levels. Appearance Pick ups appear as a purple object with a purple center and a purple ring around the center. The center of the pick up will have the first letter of the name of the pick up. Game information Pick ups appear rarely in Nanobots, but when they do they appear for some time before disappearing. Pick ups aid the player in levels, doing something upon being picked up. Pick ups are not spawned through wormholes, like enemies are, but are spawned into the level by an unseen force. The human piloted nanobot can only interact with pick ups, as they are meant to be used only by it. There are four pick ups in Nanobots: The health pick up, invincible pick up, bomb pick up, and freeze pick up. The last two pick ups were cut from the game. Pick ups Health pick up Health pick ups are pick ups that appear in Nanobots. Health pick ups are the most helpful of pick ups in Nanobots. They appear very rarely in Nanobots, but when they do appear, they appear usually when the player is on low health or about to fight a difficult enemy. The center of the pick up has an H. Upon picking this pick up up, all the Player's health will be replenished. Multiple health pick ups may appear at once in a level. The game will usually alert the player of a health pick up. Invincible pick up Invincible pick ups are a type of pick up in Nanobots first introduced on level four. Invincible pick ups appear like a usual pick up, only the center has the letter I. Invincible pick ups are extremely rare, appear once or twice in the game Nanobots. Upon picking it up, the human piloted nanobot will flash, and become invincible. While invincible, it will not take damage from anything that it comes in contact with, and be able to attack enemies freely. It will soon wear off, and the player will go back to normal, taking damage from attacks. Freeze pick up Freeze pick ups are a type of pick up that was cut from Nanobots. The pick up appears like a usual pick up, only having a F in the middle. Although not included in Nanobots, the Menu description says that the pick up would freeze all the enemies on screen for a brief time, making them immobile. During that time, the player can attack them and they will not move. It is also possible they still harm the player on contact though. The affect will soon wear off, making the enemies mobile again. The only evidence of this pick up ever being in the game is that its sprite and a brief description of the item exists in the help section of Nanobots, on the fourth page. Bomb pick up Bomb pick ups are a type of pick up cut from Nanobots. The bomb pick up appears as a usual pick up with a B in the center. Although not appearing in the game, the description of the pick up in the Menu of the game says that the pick up destroys all enemies on screen. It is possible that the player does not receive points for destroying them, but if they do, it would end there chain if points. The bomb pick up was meant to appear in Nanobots, but was cut for unknown reasons. The only evidence that it was going to appear appears in the Menu, in the help section, on page four. The sprite of the pick up and a brief description of what it does also appears on page four of the help section. Trivia * Health pick ups may be spawned in some parts of levels, but the player may not be alerted of its presence. * A possible reason the freeze pick up did not appear in Nanobots is that enemies already moved slowly, and it was only in big groups they were a nuisance. Since big groups of enemies appear uncommonly, this pick Up was probably cut. However, this might not be the case. * Invincible pick ups work incorrectly in some cases, doing nothing at all other than causing the player to flash. When this happens, instead of not sustaining damage, if the human piloted nanobot runs into something that would damage it, it will be normally damaged, only a different sound being made. Category:Pick ups Category:Nanobots Category:Lists Category:Beta